This invention relates to a movable toy bird, and more particularly to a toy bird which is so constructed that body and head sections thereof are movable.
Conventionally, various kinds of toy birds have been proposed and put into practice. Also, a toy bird is recently proposed which is provided therein with a sound generating unit, so that a viewer may be impressed as if a bird twitters. Unfortunately, the conventional toy birds are substantially stationarily constructed. There has not been developed a movable toy bird which exhibits motion like a real bird.